happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Helicopter Man
Helicopter Man is the 11th character added to Happy Wheels on December 24th, 2013. He has light stubble, a helmet covering most of his face, wearing a black shirt with roses on it, black fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. He flies a small variation of an autogyro with a magnet attached. This makes him the first character purposefully capable of flight, as Wheelchair Guy's ability to fly is improvised from his jets. The propeller blades can damage and kill other characters, acting like blade weapons. He is the fourth character in the game to be overweight. He is the seventh character capable of speech, but mutters many of his lines. He is voiced by Jim Bonacci's brother, Joe, though the voices were slightly slowed down due to fatness. His vehicle can break into various pieces, although mostly effected by loss of the blades and magnet. The magnet is capable of grabbing any non-fixed object, metal or otherwise (intentionally). As shown by Jim in the below video, the magnet can be used to complete objectives in a level by moving objects to a different area. Jim hopes that new, creative levels will be made using these new features. Default Controls ;Before Ejection * Up - Ascend * Down - Descend * Left - Tilt left * Right - Tilt right * Z - Eject * Shift - Raise magnet * Ctrl - Lower magnet * Space - Enable/disable magnet ;After Ejection * Up - Straighten arms and legs * Down - Curl into ball * Left - Push arms and legs backwards * Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards * Shift - Push out arms * Ctrl - Pull in arms * Space - Grab History On August 16th, Jim stated in his news post, "I EXIST", that he might be adding a new character. On October 13th, the Facebook page confirmed that there would be a new character. On October 25th, Jim mentioned in the news post, "hello", that the new character would be out within the next few weeks, as he had finished the details of the character. On November 12th, Jason claimed that the character would be released "unofficially next Friday" (then November 22nd). However, character release was delayed, and it was released on December 24th, 2013. Gallery File:Helicopter guy.png|Helicopter Man without the helmet. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.45.45 PM.png|Helicopter Man with the blades broken off. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.46.32 PM.png|What the magnet looks like when it's on. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.48.17 PM.png|Helicopter Man with his magnet fully lowered. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-26 at 7.56.51 AM.png|Helicopter Man killing people with his blades. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-27 at 3.12.36 PM.png|Helicopter man using his magnet, notice how it can grab onto non-metal things. File:Screen Shot 2013-12-29 at 8.44.17 PM.png|The helicopter with no wheels. Hanging.PNG|Notice how he can stick to his own magnet. propellers.png|A glitch that occurs in Happy Green Hills. Glitches * Enclosing the helicopter so the blades cannot spin will freeze the game. * His body overlaps his seat. However, when viewing in the Level Editor, this does not occur. * Selecting the 'hide vehicle' option and testing the level used to cause the character to 'melt'. This was later fixed in an unnumbered patch update. * The playable character drop down box currently does not work when you select Helicopter Man. * If the magnet has reached the bottom of a level (where the objects will lose its physics) but not the whole vehicle itself, the magnet will be unable to collide with anything. This also means that the magnet cannot attach any objects even if it is on. When an object that is attached to the magnet has fallen down to the bottom of the level with the magnet, the object will also become non-collidable. It will then become fixed in place when the magnet has turned off. When the vehicle gets destroyed, the magnet will remain fixed and non-collidable like it does when it has fallen down to the bottom of a level. * Related to the glitch above, when the helicopter (but not the character) has reached the bottom of a level, the entire vehicle will become non-collidable to other objects, leaving only the character (and potentially the magnet) the only thing(s) that will collide with other objects. The vehicle will also become fixed if the magnet has also touched the bottom of a level and when the character ejects from the vehicle. * In Happy Green Hills, when the propellers break and you restart the level, the remains of the propellers will still be in the level, but will be non-interactive. * It is possible for an object get stuck 'in' the autogyro's legs. This usually happens when attaching the magnet to non-fixed interactive objects that are jointed to other non-fixed interactive objects. This also happens if one of the wheels goes through a NPC's neck causing him/her to get stuck. * Different from blade weapons and spikes, you can't kill an NPC by stabbing his/her head without removing it with the propellers. This was most likely unintended. Trivia * Although he is named Helicopter Man, his vehicle is based off of an autogyro. * He is the fourth most obese character, after Lawnmower Man, Effective Shopper, and Santa Claus. * Unlike previous character releases, Jim did not change the Happy Wheels banner after he released this character. * He can attach himself to his own vehicle's magnet. * When falling off the Stonehenge as mentioned above, the blade hitting the Stonehenge makes a sound. This makes him the first character to produce its own sound on this screen. * He yells "It blew my butt apart!" when his pelvis is destroyed. * He is the first character to feature a wide open mouth. * Due to him being able to fly, he can easily beat featured levels by flying over them, likewise to Wheelchair Guy. * Jim has not added the sound files from the autogyro into the game yet. * He is currently the only single playable character who has 14 voice files. * The propellers still spin when the game is paused. * He has the longest scream of pain when he gets ripped in half (voice 12) and in general. * If turned on, the magnet will stay functioning even when the vehicle gets destroyed. * He is the first character with a helmet that is not a bicycle helmet. * He is the first character to wear gloves. * He is one of the few characters capable of falling off the Stonehenge in the character selection screen. However, he does not fall off once the first wheel is off - he will simply hover off the Stonehenge until the second wheel falls off. Once he does, he will begin to fall slowly until the blades collide with the Stonehenge, tossing him to the right. * The camera will focus on both the magnet and the character until the character has ejected. * NPCs don't say anything when getting stabbed by the propellers, but they do when their body parts break from it. * Blood does not gush out of characters when the propellers hit one, unlike blade weapons and spikes. * He yells "Help!" when his propellers break. * Strangely, he still yells "Help!" even after ejecting his vehicle before the propellers get destroyed. * Though hard to tell from a distance, he is thinner than Lawnmower Man. This makes him the least obese large character. * The propellers can deflect objects such as chairs and homing mines. The object's applied force depends on which blade it fell on; it will be pushed to the left if it hits the left blade, while the object will be pushed to the right if the right blade is hit. * The string that attaches the magnet to his autogyro does not appear in the level editor. * He and Effective Shopper are the only characters who aren't forced in a featured level. * He is the first character to have a helmet that is not a bike helmet. Category:Characters Category:Large Characters Category:2013 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Sharp Objects